Team 7's Shocking Christmas
by KakashiShino
Summary: This is Christmas Eve, I remember when Team 7 was celebrating Christmas last year. Kakashi is imagining last year’s Christmas tragedy...


**Disclaimer: We don't own any of Naruto characters. We only borrow it… Naruto Copyright belongs to: Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Team 7's Shocking Christmas"

This is Christmas Eve, I remember when Team 7 was celebrating Christmas last year. Kakashi is imagining last year's Christmas tragedy.

"C'mon! Let's have a party!" Naruto shouted. Great idea, Naruto, come on, Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled. "Because this is Christmas, I'll try to be good for you. Only THIS time!" Sasuke said. They had an amazing party without their sensei.

At the other place… Kakashi was preparing his disguise with Santa Claus costume. And he transformed his ninkens into reindeers. "Ok, I'm ready," Kakashi said. "Oops, I forgot to bring my chakra bag." After brought the chakra bag with him, he grinned ear to ear and went to Naruto's house. Inner Kakashi, "This gonna work!!"

Team 7 was still celebrating their party before they realized that something was happened. Suddenly, Naruto's window broke and the snow came into the house. Team 7 was shocked. "What the?!" Sakura said. "MY WINDOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried. Suddenly, a tall and slim Santa Claus with his oversized costume appeared in front of them, with his abnormal Reindeers. The Santa laughed in front of them, "Ho…Ho…Ho…!!" Naruto was scared, "Zombie Santa!! He's going to eat us!! Run, everybody!!" "Look at his hat! It covers his left eye!" Sakura shouted. "Wait… Wait… Don't be scared, this is because of my Reindeers. They kicked my left eye." The Santa said. "Liar… wait a minute, you look familiar…" Sasuke said. "Of course, you stupid boy, I'm Santa Claus, everybody knows me! Ho… Ho… Ho…!!" "Sooo… How did you explain that orange book in your pocket?" Sasuke asked. Inner Kakashi, "Damn…" "Oh, this is a present list. Only for Santa," Santa said.

"Let's attack him!" Naruto shouted. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke attacked the Santa from three different directions. Suddenly, they are inside Santa's chakra bag. "Ho… Ho… Ho…!! I've got three naughty babies!!" I'm not a baby, you bitch-santa!"Naruto yelled from the inside. "How can a Santa become a bitch? I'm a Holy Santa, I never cheat…" Santa said. "Let me go!! SHANAROO!!!" Sakura hit the bag. "HAHAHA! It's useless. You can't destroy this bag. It's made of chakra," Santa said. "How can a Santa Claus like you know about chakra?" Sasuke asked. "I'm a ninja Santa! Ho… Ho… Ho…!!" After and endless argument, Santa jumped to his sleigh and yelled, "Woohoo!! Let's go!" "What? Go?? To??" Sakura asked. "Somewhere…" Santa answered. They landed at Hidden Leaf Mall and went straight to the photo studio. When Santa opened the chakra bag, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were shocked. "HIDDEN LEAF MALL?!?!" They yelled. "Yes… Why? Any problem?" Santa asked. "What will you do here??" Naruto asked. "We will make a Christmas photo!!" Santa smiled. "Umm… By the way, guys, I'm Kakashi… " Kakashi removed his beard and showed his new mask with a 'Merry Christmas' writing on it. "WHAT?!?!" The trio Genin shocked. "What? You don't like my mask? It's new, specially made for Christmas!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke fainted.

Kakashi stop imaginig. I should repeat last year for tomorrow. Kakashi smile excitedly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This is bonus conversation because it's our 5****th**** fanfiction. Enjoy!^^**

**Naruto (N) **

**Kakashi (K) **

**Sakura (S) **

**Sasuke (SU) **

**Deidara (D) **

**Author 1 (A1) **

**Author 2 (A2)**

**N: Kakashi-sensei!! Repair my window!!**

**K: Oh, it's your fault.**

**S: It's authors' fault, make a story like that.**

**A1 + A2: It's up to us…**

**SU: What the HELL?! Making such a weird story like that!**

**N + S: That's right!!**

**A1 + A2: CHALLENGING US??!! *Holding a nuclear bomb***

**K: I'm neutral… *Showing his famous U-smile***

**N + S + SU: Let's kill the authors!!**

**A1: I hate Team 7**

**A2: Me too… Let's KILL THEM!!**

**A1 + A2: HYAAAH!! Eat this BOMB!!**

**D: Bomb? Did I hear the word 'BOMB'? … JIBAKU BUNSHIN, un!!**

**N + S + SU: AAARGH!!**

**Smoke filled the authors' room…**

**K: *Cough, cough* Don't mind that stupid Akatsuki and crazy authors… Please Review!!**

**Santa Claus: Kakashi!! Give me back the costume!!**

**-The End-**


End file.
